


Taking Our Time

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Kira and Tori bonding over being the only girl on their teams slowly builds into something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Kira groans in frustration as she drops onto her bed. She sighs into the phone, “I just really wish there was another girl on the team. At least I have Hayley. I don’t know how you did it.”

“Kelly,” Tori tells her. “She might not have known I was a ranger, but she knew I hung out with a lot of guys.”

Kira sighs, “I miss having girl friends.”

“I’m here,” Tori reminds. “And I know about you being a power ranger so you don’t have to hide anything.”

“Thanks,” Kira smiles softly. “So, what did your team do to frustrate you?”

Tori is silent for a moment before she chuckles, “Well this one time Cam and Dustin…”

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Kira leans against Tori as she frowns at her homework. She finishes the last equation and drops her pencil onto her notebook. Tori peeks at her answer and then down at the textbook in her hands. She nods. Kira signs in relief.

“Want to go over flash cards?” Tori suggests.

“Can we?” Kira asks as she pulls back to look at her friend. “You don’t mind.”

Tori shakes her head. “I know what it’s like trying to keep up on work while saving the world.”

Kira grins as she thanks her.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Kira leans into Tori’s embrace, feeling secure as the other girls arms wrap around her. She feels herself calm, all the growing anxiety of trying to balance her life while saving the world slowly quieting. “I just can’t believe we won.”

“I never doubted you would.”

~~~~~*****~~~~~~*****~~~~~

Kira takes in the way Tori’s shoulder are shaking and toes out of her shoes. She lays on the bed next to Tori and pulls her close.

“I’m sorry…you shouldn’t…I…”

“It’s okay,” Kira soothes.

“It shouldn’t hurt this bad,” Tori cries. “We decided to break up together.”

“It’s still going to hurt,” Kira says, running her fingers through Tori’s hair and pulling her close. 

Tori sighs against her shoulder. “Some unflappable ninja I am.”

“Nothing weak in crying over losing someone you love.”

Tori laughs helplessly and buries her head against Kira’s shoulder, “When did you get so wise?”

“Trent and I are breaking up when I move to New York. It hurts.”

“Kira?”

“I’m okay. I think he cried more than me, but we want to stay friends and we’re going to living on opposite ends of the country and it just made sense to us.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry for you too,” Kira sighs.

“Between Blake’s schedule and mine, we barely have time for each other, let alone time to see each other,” Tori frowns.

“It sucks,” Kira concludes.

“It sucks.” Tori agrees.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

“Cover your eyes for this part,” Kira advices.

Tori grimaces as the scene on the TV unfolds. She presses her phone to her ear, as she covers her eyes, and groans, “So gross.”

“Okay, okay,” Kira laughs. “Next time you pick the movie.”

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

“It’s just so unrealistic,” Kira sighs.

“I know, that’s why it’s hilarious,” Tori agrees.

“I’m hitting the point where I’d want her to tell off the two guys and run off with her best friend,” Kira frowns at the TV, phone pressed to her ear.

“Oh!” Tori laughs. “That’d be a much better ending.”

“Tell me how it ends and we’ll watch something else?” Kira bargins.

“You’re on. Okay, so…”

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

“A commercial?” Tori asks. “That’s awesome! You’re amazing!”

“It’s a jingle about cat litter.”

“Yeah, but it’ll be the best sung jingle about cat litter,” Tori encourages.

Kira laughs.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Kira wraps her arms around Tori tightly. “I can’t believe you’re here. I missed you so much.”

“Daily phone calls aren’t enough?” Tori teases as she returns the hug while keeping on hand on her luggage. 

“Nope!”

Tori rest her face against Kira’s head, breathes her in, and sighs, “I missed you too.”

Kira starts to pull away slowly, stops and hugs her tightly. “I just don’t want to let go.”

“Me either.” Tori agrees. “Though I’m not sure how I’ll eat while holding onto you.”

“Yes, food.” Kira agrees. “Food’s important and we can finally watch a movie together without using our phones.”

“We could even splurge and go see a movie.”

“Exactly,” Kira grins.

Tori echoes her smile as their hands intertwine and they walk out of the airport together.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Kira’s apartment is cozy and it doesn’t take long to get Tori settled in. The two find their way to the couch with a bowl of popcorn, discussing movie options as they sit down. Tori stills Kira’s hand as she reaches for the remote, then she sets the popcorn on the coffee table.

“One more thing first,” Tori smiles.

“Yeah?” Kira smirks.

“I haven’t even tried this with you yet,” Tori teases, before leaning in and kissing Kira. Kira smiles into the kiss briefly before kissing back and wrapping her arms around Tori. They kiss slowly, for a long moment, then part.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” Kira confesses.

“Me too.”


End file.
